


The best thing that I’ll ever do

by iamladyloki



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had her whole career planned out. Get her degree in aerospace engineering and get a job developing new spacecraft technologies. She didn't see Ben Solo coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best thing that I’ll ever do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannisterofslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy your fic, bellarkemeetsagain!
> 
> The title comes from Ruelle's song, "I Get to Love You."

“Remember Rey, deep breath in, deep breath out.”

Rey rolled her eyes at her friend and co-worker, Finn. He knew that this was a big day for her - a big day for the both of them, really - and his purposefully annoying reminder was pointedly ignored. Instead, she continued to fiddle with the flaps of her cap and the goggles on her head. She felt a little stupid being in this costume, but she didn’t let that stop her - this internship was once-in-a-lifetime, this event even more so. It wasn’t everyday that one got to work at an event honoring a famous pilot and war hero.

Finn chuckled and then added, “And stop fiddling with your costume, you look great. You’re just going to mess it up.”

“Are you sure the goggles aren’t crooked?” Rey asked, scrunching up her nose. She attempted to look at herself in the reflection of an exhibit’s glass, but everything looked distorted.

“They are fine, Amelia Earhart,” Finn deadpanned. “Come on now, drop that English accent of yours and get into character. The first tour groups will be arriving soon.”

“Sure thing, Cornelius Coffey,” Rey snarked back, moving to stand closer to Amelia Earhart’s red Lockheed 5B Vega. She shook her hands, trying to ease the nerves that were creeping up on her. She’d never given educational talks to people this important before, and she didn’t want to mess up. What if she blanked on facts, despite memorizing them weeks ago? What if her accent slipped through and ruined her impersonation of the late Ms. Earhart? What if someone complained and she wasn’t allowed to do educational talks ever again for the Smithsonian?

In the end, her worrying was for nothing. Group after group passed through the hall, listening to her and Finn’s talks eagerly. There were very few questions she couldn’t answer, and people complimented her after every speech. She’d always respond with a blush and a thank you.

As things began to wind down so that everyone could gather in the conference hall for the award ceremony, group sizes began to peter out. The final group she spoke with consisted of only six people, three of which who were incredibly tall. One in particular - a man with black hair and an unconventionally handsome face - was watching her intently, and it made her feel slightly flustered. She managed to get through her speech with a blessed few stumbles, despite her nervousness. She looked over to Finn when the group said that they had no questions and made to move on, and he gave her a thumbs up. She knew he meant,  _ Job well done _ . She returned the gesture.

Rey jumped when someone clearing a throat broke the relative quiet. She turned back and realized that the dark-haired man was still standing there. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you hadn’t followed your group. Did you have a question for me?” She asked, unintentionally slipping back into her native accent.

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re British,” he commented, surprised. 

“English,” she corrected without thinking. She laughed to cover her embarrassment and added, “I’m no Scot.” His voice was deeper than she expected, and it made her feel flustered once again.

One corner of his lips tipped upwards in a smile. “Fair enough. Forgive my ignorance.”

She waved a hand, afraid she’d offended him. “No, I’m sorry, that was a bit rude of me. I’m Rey, by the way.”

“Ben,” he replied, offering a hand for her to shake. His hand engulfed hers when she shook it. “So what brought you over to the States? Why’d you pick this job?” He asked. She was surprised that he was still hanging around her and asking her questions, despite her blunder a few moments before.

“I’m a student here in D.C., actually,” Rey said. She felt surprised by his interest. Nobody else had paid her this much attention. She continued, “This job is a summer internship.”

“Where do you go to school? What do you study?” Ben asked. Rey wondered what was so interesting about her for him to continue asking these questions. She expected this from her elders - they were always in her business, wondering what she planned for her future - but not someone as young as Ben, who couldn’t be any older than thirty. The more she looked at him, the handsomer he became.

“I study aerospace engineering at George Washington University,” she answered. “I want to help design aircrafts or spacecrafts.”

“She also wants to fly them, but that’s another matter entirely,” Finn interrupted, and Rey realized she’d forgotten that he was still there. “Sorry to cut the conversation short, but the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes. We should hurry and change and get down there before boss has to come looking for us.”

Rey flushed and turned back to Ben. “Sorry, but I have to return to work. It was lovely talking to you,” she said, sticking a hand out to shake his again.

He gave her a small smile. “I can tell that you love this job and that you will be a great aerospace engineer.” He rooted around in his pockets before procuring a business card. “If you ever want to talk, feel free to give me a call or text.”

She blinked and took the card, stunned. Was he asking her out? “Thank you!” she said earnestly, too shocked to say anything else. He turned and strode out the door. She felt frozen in place, and it was only Finn shaking her shoulder that made her rise from her stupor. “Sorry,” she said, turning to look at Finn. “Did he just ask me out?”

Finn laughed at her surprised expression. “Yes, Rey, I think he just did.”

She shoved the card in her pocket and hurried with Finn to the offices to change into their formal clothes. She wasn’t about to miss the ceremony honoring one of her biggest heroes and sources of inspiration. After changing in record-breaking time, the two hurried to the large room where the ceremony was taking place. The room was filled with people far more important than Rey and Finn were: millionaire donors, politicians, actors and actresses, military officials, and family friends. Rey felt surreal as she sat down at the table designated for the interns. How had she become so lucky as to be able to attend this event?

The ceremony was lovely and made Rey cry twice - first at seeing her hero, Han Solo, in person, and second at a video montage that reflected on all of the amazing accomplishments Han made over the years. It was over far sooner than Rey would have liked, and soon enough she was helping escort the final guests out of the door for the night.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Rey remembered the business card sitting inside one of her pockets. The man had been handsome, and she hadn’t been on a date since she left England. If Ben had been invited to Han Solo’s award ceremony, he must have been somebody of significance, and Rey was too curious not to investigate.

She rummaged around until she found it, and then gave a little shriek when she read the name on the card.  _ Ben Solo. _ Ben fucking Solo, the son of Han Solo, the son of  _ her biggest goddamn hero _ , gave her his business card and asked her to call or text him. And she hadn’t recognized him. In her defense, the only two images she’d seen of him was when he was a toddler and when he was in the Air Force. “Holy shit!” she yelled, unable to formulate any other words except exclamations.

Footsteps thundered down the short hall to her room, and her roommate, Jessika, poked her head in. “What is going on?” she asked, and raised her eyebrows. Rey was not usually one to shriek in excitement.

“So, you know how Han Solo is my hero?” Rey asked, wanting to build up the excitement for her reveal. She still couldn’t believe it.

“You mean the man whose posters you have all over the walls and who you wouldn’t stop talking about with your internship?” Jessika asked sarcastically, but Rey knew she wasn’t mocking her. Besides, Jessika liked Han Solo as well - she was also going to school to be an aerospace engineer, after all.

“That’s the one. Well, I was doing my talk about Amelia Earhart, and at the very end, this man started talking to me about where I went to school and what my dream job was, and then he gave me his card and told me to call or text him.” Rey paused, catching her breath from her quick speech, and held out the card for Jessika to see. “Jess, look who the man was! And I didn’t realize it until just now!”

Jessika snatched the card from Rey’s fingers. Her eyes widened comically when she read the name. She looked back up to Rey and asked excitedly, “He’s a relative of Han Solo’s?”

Rey nodded and then grinned widely. “Ben is Han Solo’s son, Jess!”

“Holy shit,” was Jessika’s only comment.

“That’s what I said!” Rey replied. She bit her lip, suddenly unsure what to do. “Do you think I should call him? Or text?”

“ _ Of course you should _ !” Jessika practically yelled. “Are you crazy? You have to call him. Or maybe text him - that’s more casual. It’s up to you if you’d prefer to be formal or not.”

Rey nodded. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn’t contact him, no matter how nervous she became. “Okay. Okay, I’ll text him.”

“I need to get a look at this guy,” Jessika said, and pulled out her phone to look him up online. After a moment she whistled, saying, “That man is fine. I can see both Han and Leia in his face. Oh look, he’s 29. Well, he’s turning 30 soon. Do you mind dating a guy with an age gap?”

“Who said we’re going to date?” Rey asked, suddenly extremely embarrassed and nervous. What if he didn’t want to date her? What if he just wanted to talk and be a friend? Though, truth be told, most men weren’t interested in solely being a friend to a girl, at least from her own experiences. “And no, I don’t mind an age gap if the guy is older. At least I’ll know he’s about as mature as me,” she said, poking her tongue out. Jessika laughed.

Rey typed in text and deleted every sentence at least 15 times before Jessika lost her patience. “Just send him a message already! Stop over-thinking it!”

Rey shook her head. “Bloody hell, this is making my blood pressure rise,” she groaned. Finally, she typed,  _ Hi Ben. This is Rey from the event at the Smithsonian. AKA Amelia Earhart. I remembered that you said to text you, so...hello! _

Jessika read it and gave her a thumbs up, so Rey sent the text. Not five minutes later did he reply.

_ Hi Ms. Earhart. ;) I’m glad you contacted me. Would you like to meet up for coffee this week? _

Rey waited a minute before replying,  _ Coffee sounds lovely. Where would you like to meet? I work Monday through Friday next week, though my lunch break is from noon to 12:30. _

His reply was almost immediate.  _ I don’t mind meeting you at the Smithsonian if you can’t leave work during lunch. _

After a few more back-and-forth texts, Rey finally put her phone down and looked at Jessika, who was seated on her bed, waiting to hear the news.

“I assume everything is good, based on that shit-eating grin that hasn’t left your face since he responded,” she said, and smirked.

“Everything is amazing,” Rey said, hugging the phone to her chest.

* * *

 

Responding to Ben Solo’s invitation to contact him was the best decision of Rey’s life, if she said so herself.

They had already been on four dates in the span of three weeks - three lunch dates at the Smithsonian, and then dinner out one Saturday at a delicious Japanese restaurant. Ben seemed slightly closed off on their first date, approachable but not too personal, before he finally began to open up to her. She would prattle on for stretches of time about new aerospace engineering discoveries, the history of aircrafts, and her own dreams: first, developing technology that could change the way people studied outerspace, and second, getting a pilot’s license and her own plane.

In turn, Ben told her all about growing up with Han Solo and Leia Organa as parents. He told her about his time with the U.S. Air Force, and how he now wanted to go back to college to finish his bachelor’s degree. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do now that he was out of the military, but he enjoyed a variety of disciplines, such as teaching, piloting, acting, martial arts, and politics.

His lack of knowledge about his future seemed to be a major stressor for him, especially having such successful parents. On their fifth date - which took place in a training room of all places, where they were sparring (nobody said that they were a conventional couple) - Rey did her best to reassure him. During a pause to rehydrate, Rey said, “It’s never too late to switch careers. In fact, I’d imagine most people in the Western world have done so at least once. Going back to college and taking a variety of courses is a great way to help you choose what to do after you graduate.”

Ben wiped a towel over his sweaty face and gave her a wry smile. “You are very wise for someone your age,” he said. She knew he meant no offense, and was instead poking fun at his own choice to date someone younger than him. He took her hand in his and examined the callouses on her fingers from her work with mechanics.

“Why else do you think I’m interested in older guys?” she asked in an amused tone, cocking her head to the side. “I’ve been looking for someone on the same maturity level as me.” She squirted a stream of water from her bottle into his face.

“You little…” he laughed. He trailed his fingers down the side of her face, moving to cup the back of her neck. His eyes moved down to her lips, so she met him halfway. Their first kiss was tentative and surprisingly gentle, especially after sparring for the last half hour. They parted to catch their breath, still holding each other’s hand, and smiled. Ben’s smile turned wicked, and before Rey could do anything, he swiped her leg from under her and pinned her to the floor.

“Bastard!” she laughed. “You cheated!”

“That’s why I’m your teacher,” he said with a grin. “Now get back up and let’s try again.”

* * *

 

“You know that you’re going to have to hide your posters of his father before you invite him to the apartment,” Jessika pointed out when she recounted their last romantic endeavor.

“Oh god,” Rey said, flushing in embarrassment. “He knows that his father is a hero of mine, but I don’t think he’s prepared for my level of fangirling. The posters have to go.”

* * *

 

“So, want to have a double date?” Finn asked. “Considering we met both of our dates at the ceremony. Poe really wants to meet you.”

Rey rolled her eyes and smiled. “I want to meet Poe, too. He sounds like a really amazing person, though you might be a bit biased. I think he needs the best friend treatment. Then we’ll know if he’s worthy.”

Finn snorted. “I think he’s going to get the best friend approval, considering what he offered to do for you.”

“Oh?” Rey asked, interested. This had to be good.

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you yet. It’s a surprise,” Finn said, a glint in his eye. Oh, this definitely had to be good. Despite trying to weasel it out of him, he steadfastly refused to give anything away, only admitting that she’d find out the following week.

* * *

 

“Ben, please tell me what is going on. I can only handle so many surprises, and Finn already has me anticipating something this week,” Rey complained, following Ben to his car. She was never a huge fan of surprises, and the anticipation was killing her.

Once they were settled in the car, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. “Trust me?”

God, his deep voice destroyed her. She sighed and said, “Of course.”

She began to become suspicious while he drove her. She knew this was the way to get to one of the smaller airports outside of D.C. She’d been there to geek over planes before with some of her classmates. When he pulled into the airport’s parking lot, she began to feel extreme butterflies in her stomach.  _ Is it bad that I’m feeling more butterflies over my boyfriend taking me to an airport than I have on any of our other dates? _ She thought to herself.

Then she noticed Finn standing by the entryway of a building, talking to who could only be his boyfriend, Poe. She looked at Ben suspiciously. “Okay, seriously, what the bloody hell is going on?”

Ben didn’t respond to her question, instead leading her towards her friend.

“Finn, what is going on?” She asked, jogging up to him.

“It’s your surprise,” he admitted. “You’ll find out very shortly. And this is my boyfriend who you’ve so kindly ignored, Poe.”

Rey’s cheeks warmed in embarrassment - she had been rather rude. “I’m sorry, it’s so lovely to meet you. Finn never shuts up about you,” she said, shaking his hand.

They hit it off famously, and Rey knew that Poe would pass the best friend test with flying colors (no pun intended). Ben disappeared for a few minutes, no doubt arranging the finishing touches for her surprise.

“So...how did you arrange this with Ben?” Rey asked, confused.

“It was thanks to Poe, actually,” Finn said, smiling widely. Rey would be hard pressed to find Finn smile any bigger than when he was around Poe. 

“I share a mutual contact with Ben,” Poe explained. “Someone I served under in the Air Force.”

A chill ran down Rey’s spine. She tried not to get over-excited, just in case it turned out to be a false assumption. “Oh?”

Suddenly Ben reappeared, standing in the doorway of the building. He motioned for them to join him inside. “Rey, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Ben said, and his eyes were filled with excitement. Rey felt like her whole body was humming with excitement. She had a feeling.

“Oh my god!” She all but shrieked when her eyes fell upon who was inside.

Han Solo -  _ the _ Han Solo - was sitting on a couch inside the door. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows before standing to greet her.

“So this is the girl my son has been going on about nonstop for weeks,” he said, clearly trying to embarrass Ben. It was working, if the reddening tips of his ears had anything to say about it. “It’s nice to meet you, Rey,” he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

“It’s such an honor,” Rey said, feeling like she was having an out-of-body experience.

“You’re not just using my son to get to me, right?” he deadpanned, and for a moment Rey felt horrified, but then he winked and she knew he was kidding. “Because I’m a happily-married man. Most of the time.”

“Dad!” Ben scolded, completely embarrassed.

“I hear you want to be an aerospace engineer,” Han said.

Rey nodded, perhaps a touch too vigorously. “Yes. It’s my dream to develop new technologies for space and air travel.”

“That’s a tough career choice. I commend you. I can do maintenance on planes, but that’s about as much of a mechanic as I’ll ever be,” he said. “So here’s the deal. My kids have convinced me to take you up for a ride in the Millennium Falcon. Does that sound like something you’d enjoy?”

Rey couldn’t help but gape for a moment before spluttering, “Y-yes! Thank you so much, sir!”

“Don’t thank me yet,” he said, waving her off. “Let me finish getting her prepped for flight and we’ll go.”

When he disappeared outside onto the tarmac, Rey had to sit down on the couch. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. “Oh my god. You guys! You couldn’t have at least prepared me?” she said, gently smacking both Ben and Finn on the shoulder while they laughed at her.  _ Oh, no big deal, they just surprised me with a ride on the famous plane owned by a war hero _ , she thought to herself.  _ Why do I get the feeling they have something else up their sleeves? _

* * *

 

Han flew them over the city for twenty minutes, talking to Rey about some of his favorite memories with the Millennium Falcon. His co-pilot and best friend, Chewie, was equally enthusiastic, but he still mostly chattered away in Russian. Han’s dry humor was refreshing, and she could see where Ben got his sense of humor.

“My son tells me that you want to get your pilot’s license. So, here’s the deal,” Han said while he and Chewie prepared for landing. “I’m going to take care of most of your fees and Poe is going to teach you how to fly a plane. Does that sound like a good plan?”

Rey felt like she was going to be sick - this was too good to be true. “Really?” She asked, and tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Ben, who was sitting beside her, and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you so much,” she said, and couldn’t help the happy tears that slipped down her cheeks. This was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her. For so many years in foster care, she thought she would never be anyone’s first priority. Ben and Finn proved her wrong. She turned to reach for Finn’s hand and squeezed it in thanks. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Ben wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned into his touch, and the words “ _ I love you _ ” wanted to leave her lips. They’d only been dating for about six weeks, but it was enough. She found herself enamored with everything about him - his relatively short temper, his compassion, his pride, his humor, his selfishness, and his selflessness. He was human through-and-through. Nobody else had sat and listened to her ramble on about this pilot or that spacecraft for hours at a time without drifting off or trying to change the subject. Nobody else trusted her with their insecurities like Ben did.

“Hey kid. Want to swap with Chewie and be co-pilot for five minutes?” Han asked from the pilot’s seat. Rey’s eyes widened comically.

“I think that’s a yes,” Poe said, laughing loudly at her expression.

 

* * *

 

“How did the flight lesson go today?” Ben asked from the kitchen when Rey walked in the door of his apartment. She kicked off her boots and slung her bag on the coffee table. She practically was living in the place now, but she wasn’t planning on moving in until her’s and Jessika’s lease was up. 

“Great!” She called. “What are you up to in there?” She peeked around the corner and saw that he was attempting to make...something.

“Don’t. Say. A word,” Ben warned. He was covered in flour and god knew what else, and Rey burst into laughter.

“What are you even trying to make?” she asked in between fits of laughter. She approached him with a hand towel and started to wipe the evidence of kitchen mayhem from his cheeks.

He huffed and said, “I’m trying to make a cake for your birthday.”

She placed her hand over her mouth. “Aww,” she said, smiling. “You’re too sweet. But there’s a reason we have this sign hanging over the stove.”

_ Warning: keep Ben Solo out of the kitchen. It is a matter of life and death. If Ben Solo is sighted, please contact Rey. _

“I knew I shouldn’t have introduced you to Phasma,” Ben growled, attempting to stir what was supposed to be cake batter. Phasma turned out to be as sarcastic as Ben, and equally as tall, so she and Rey had become fast friends. Most of the time it resulted in Ben’s suffering in one way or another, but they got away with it because he cared about them.

She hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on his back. “I love you,” she said without thinking, and froze. They’d never said those words to each other before, no matter how many times Rey thought it in her head.

Ben turned so that he was facing Rey. He smiled down at her and brushed a stray hair from her cheek. His gaze was tender and Rey could practically feel the same kind of love radiating off of him. She returned his smile, her blush from her honesty beginning to fade.

He replied, “I know.”

 


End file.
